Evil Angel
by Scarlotta
Summary: Dawn's the Chosen one, chosen to protect Cresselia. Little does she know, the one she's in love with is her enemy! Ikarishipping!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

.:: **Dawn's POV **::.

I frowned, sitting down next to Misty. We were waiting for my friend, Paul, and her friend, Ash. I was so worried, because this was our first double date... Well, I considered it a double date. It was most likely that I was the only one, since I don't think Paul really has feelings for me. And I shouldn't have feelings for him, since I'm the chosen one, the protector of Cresselia... Yes, that means I have magical powers. I can also sense a person's auror, and Paul gives off a pretty creepy one. But what can I say, it just make him that more mysterious...

"Dawn?"

I squeaked, looking up at Misty, "Um!.. Yeah?"

"Why are you so nervous? You're getting me worried..."

Oh yeah. Did I forget to mention Misty works with me? Me and her are Cresselia's apprentices, but I get more attention, since I'm the chosen one and all.

"No reason. No need to worry, right?" I laughed.

"What are you girls talking about?"

I turned around to see Ash and Paul walking up to us. "Oh, nothing. Girl talk."

Ash frowned. "Leave me out of it, please."

I giggled. "Actually! Misty was talking about how much she likes you, Ash!"

Misty's face went beat red, and I burst out laughing.

"That's a complete lie!" She snapped.

Paul sighed. "Enough already. When are we going to the resturant?"

Ash nodded. "I'm starving!"

"Fine, fun ruiners!" I frowned at Paul and Ash.

Paul simply shurgged. "So be it."

Misty sighed. "I'll lead the way.."

And with that, we followed.

.:: **Paul's POV **::.

As we sat down in the resturant, I looked around. Why was it so bubbly here? And why would Ash agree to go somewhere so stupid? We're the protectors of Darkrai, dammit. We were _supposed _to be looking for the chosen one, so we could get her to spill the beans. Not waste time with some girls. He probably likes Carrot-top... And he probably thinks I like Dawn! Ugh. So stupid...

"May I take your order?" A small waitress asked, and I noticed she was looking straight at Ash. I glanced over at Carrot-top, and of course she looked like she was about to kill the waitress. Carrot top spoke first.

"I'll have a salad!" She snapped, glaring at the waitress.

Oh god. I think there's going to be a fight.

"Uh-huh... How about you, my kind sir?" She asked, smiling at Ash.

"Um..." He looked down at the menu. "...How about... A steak and cheese with mushrooms?"

"Okay! How about you two cuties?"

I frowned. "Don't _ever _call me cute."

The waitress giggled. "Oh come on! You're adorable."

I could hear Dawn giggling behind me.

"Shut up. I'll have... A tuna salad sandwhich"

"Okay _cutie! _-" She's asking for a punch in the face... "-And how about you?"

Dawn frowned. "Um... I'll have what Paul asked for. A tuna salad sandwhich." She nodded, as though plased with her answer.

"Okay! I'll be back." And with that she skipped away.

Ugh. This is going to be a long day...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

.:: **Dawn's POV **::.

"Ew!" I shouted, glaring at my tuna salad sandwhich.

"...What?" Paul asked, annoyed.

"Why did I order this disgusting sandwhich?!" I pouted. This was not yummy.

"Because you ordered what I ordered," Paul replied calmly.

"...Why do you order disgusting things?"

Paul frowned at me. "Are you kidding? This is delicious..."

"If delicious is the meaning of disgusting, then yes. It is."

"Cut it out!" Ash snapped.

Misty nodded. "Yeah. Shut up, the both of you..."

I pouted at Misty. "He started it."

"Well I'm ending it!" Misty glared at me and Paul.

The rest of the day went by rather smoothly... In my point of view, anyway.

.:: **Paul's POV **::.

I sighed, sitting on the couch.

"That was fun!" Shouted Ash, walking up to me.

"Use your indoor voice, please." I glared at him.

"I will not!" Ash screeched determindly.

"Whatever, I'm going for a walk."

"At 9:00 PM?" Ash's voice was soft now, sounding confused.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?"

Ash sighed. "I guess not. You always go for walks, anyway..."

I simply nodded, heading out the door. As I started to head to the lake nearby our apartment, I noticed I wasn't alone.

"Hello?" I asked softly.

Sure enough, I see troublesomes blue eyes glistening.

"Paul!" She shouted, jumping up.

I sighed. "Hey."

Dawn giggled. "Isn't the full moon so pretty?"

I looked up at it. "Yeah..."

Darn her. She's making me think in ways I shouldn't be...

She sighed. "...Why are you here?"

"I should be asking _you _that..." I mumbled

"For your information, I always come here! I don't like to sleep often..."

"...Why not? Not that I care..."

"...So you do care!" She giggled.

"I don't. So why?"

"Stubborn! If you must know, I'm scared..."

I frowned. "...Of what?"

She pointed to the moon. "If I can't see the moon, I get scared..."

"Stupid. The moon dosn't protect you."

"You're rude!" She snapped, glaring at me.

Next thing I know, Carrot-top appears.

"Paul! What are you doing to bother Dawn now?!"

Ugh. She always thinks I'm bothering Dawn...

"He said I'm stupid!" She glared daggers at me.

"I said thinking the moon protects you is stupid. That's all."

Misty sighed. "Let's go, Dawn..." She grabbed Dawn's hand, and dragged her away.

So much for peace and quiet tonight...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

.::**Dawn's POV**::.

"Hello? Anyone? Someone! Please!" I shouted, running through a dark forest. It was glowing every so lightly, almost like a dark green. Which only added to the eeriness.

Suddenly, I saw Paul, kneeling over Cresselia, his skin pale, which was unusual, since it was usually tan.

"P-Paul?" I asked, noticing he had a knife.

"Paul!" I shouted, running up to him.

Suddenly, I heard an eerie voice.

_Before there is peace,_

_love will spill blood,_

_and the moon will grow dark._

I screamed, and opened my eyes to see a ceiling. I sat up quickly, upset that such a nightmare looked so real.

I glanced around my room, and spotted a note on the desk. I got up, and walked over to it, only to trip on my bag.

"Darn you!" I snapped, then got up, not even thinking about the dream.

I finnaly reached the desk, and picked up the note.

_Dear Dawn,_

_It's Misty, obviously. I went shopping. You can call Ash and Paul if you need anything._

_With lots of love,_

_Misty_

I frowned, staring at the note, then noticed Misty's PokeGear next to where it was.

I smirked.

.::**Paul's POV**::.

I heard the phone ringing, but ignored it, hoping Ash would answer it.

_Ring!_ _Ring ring! RING!_

"Damn it Ash, answer the damn phone!" I shouted, then turned to see Ash was busy cooking.

_Ring!_

"Ash?"

_Ring ring!_

"Can't you answer it?"

_RING!_

"Fine." I picked up, and looked at the CallerID.

"...Misty?" I asked, dumbfounded as to why she would be calling this early.

"Paul!" However, it wasn't Misty's voice. It was Dawn's.

"What the hell are you doing with Misty's phone?"

"She went shopping and I'm bored! Can I come over?"

I frowned. I had a thought to hang up on her, but I wasn't that rude.

At least, not yet.

"Fine, wait."

I put my hand over the phone, and turned to Ash.

"Dawn wants to come over."

"Then let her..." Ash muttered, still busy cooking. I think I smelt something burning, but ignored it.

Sighing, I turned and went back to the phone.

"Ash said you could."

"Yay! I'll be there in about a half hour!"

And then I heard dialtone.

I sighed. As though yesterday wasn't bad enough...


End file.
